Today!
by OrangeGem
Summary: Hello everyone again! I've Just released my 3rd chapter recently...PLZ READ,REVIEW AND COMMENT...ALSO.....ME NO OWN SHUGO CHARA!
1. Another Day

Another day

It was just another Tuesday morning and Hinamori amu was getting ready for school. "Amu, breakfast is getting cold" called amu's mum. Amu sighed while buttoning her t-shirt, "Coming". Amu looked through her window, she heard the bird's whistle a melodic tune, while swiftly soaring through the air. "Lovley weather" amu whispered in a light voice to herself. Amu grabbed her bag, and glanced towards her mirror. Posing in different ways, side pose, muscular pose........ and the feminine pose. She returned back to her lazy shrugged shoulder pose, and smiled to herself. "Amu-chan"!!! Shouted Ami, Amu's younger sister. "Ami, I told you don't barge in like that" "Amu-chan, mummy shaid to huwwy up or you will be wate for skool"! "Ami! ....Ok lets go" Amu felt relieved it was just her little sister, as Ami jogged down the stairs Amu quickly got her maths book she had forgotten. While shutting her bedroom door, Amu caught sight of a light shadow. Amu jumped forth with fright and flung her door open, her eyes hesitating as she looked round the room. "Few, It's nothing" Amu puffed and jogged on the spot, she took one last look around the room and nodded proudly. With annoyance she slammed the door and ran down stairs. "Amu, look... wat'cha tink it's Baby Ami's new drwessy".......Amu turned to see her parents and Ami, she was standing on a cardboard box siniging Karoke..

Amu sighed."There aint no prwetty stars, that you wan'la cat'ch toooo night, we gonna make dis la yeh"..... "Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiii"!!!!! shouted out Ami's Parents as she began to sing. Amu looked at her Father jumping up and down and taking fake snapshots of Ami... "Huh, I'm leaving" "Ehhhh!!!??? Amu neh,neh you haven't eaten your breakfast" pleaded amu's mum. "Well, Im not that Hungry".... Amu turned to Ami and saw her dad still bouncing aroung in the most goofest postions anyone could ever imangine.. A seal balanceing a ball, a cockroach up-side down, an Egyptian dancing...It couldn't get anyworse having such embrarissing Parent. Amu Suddelny tripped and under her arm she found her mum still pleading her to eat. "Amu please eat you mummy's specialy cooked eggs!" Amu shaked of her shoulder and stood up, "Bye"said amu with an annoyed face."Ok, see you later then Amu" Amu jumped out the door and began to walk to school. Not much different from Any Other Day, you could say that every day is just Another Day of.. Well, another Ordinary day. Normal High school girl, normal family ( whoops, should be embarissing family) and a normal life....


	2. Today Is Monday

Today is Monday

As he hair swiftly sliced through the air, Amu jumped up and down the road in a hurry. Beep, Amu knew it was 8; 13. Only 2 minutes to make it into school or the gates would be closed. As Amu ran past a corner she noticed the roads street name` Berry Lane'..."Ur-ehhhhh!!!!!!" Amu sped forward with full force noticing she was still 7 sevens roads away from school. Meanwhile a small group of primary school students were on their way to a school. Zooming past elders, mothers with children Amu was running against the clock, her steps dragging her body into sonic speed. As Amu was about the next corner, her eyes caught sight of the primary school students. Amu couldn't slow down, her legs and running pace was out of control. It wasn't gonna be a pretty sight! "Ure, yo move it..COMIN' THROUGH." The sweet faces of children turned to look at Amu, with shock they didn't realize they needed to move. ....... Amu Passed. It only lasted a few minutes, but somehow she jumped over the bobbling heads of the primary students. Deep down Inside, Amu was pretty amazed herself. She didn't know where the stamina came to leap 4 metres above the ground. "Suppose It's just my inner talents" Huffed Amu as she continued to run down the last road. "Yay, Take That" Amu Jumped in front of her school gate and became a started to attempt to show her achievement buy playing the air guitar. "Rock Style" Shouted Amu. Amu suddenly went quite and stopped playing the guitar. She looked up and walked through the gates into school. Amu went towards her classroom, she looked for the small window. No one was there. "Boo".......

"Ehhhhh."!!!!!!!! Amu turned back to see one of her classmates there. "Neh, Neh Amu-Chan. Did I scare you" Returning back to Amu's so called `Cool n Spicy' State , Amu stood strong and said "Nani, you just surprised me". Amu's face was red and steamy with shock. "Eh!? Cool n Spicy. That's just so cool of you Amu, you're the schools star! Amu Blushed and began to smile. Then quickly remembering her reputation stood straight again. "So where's everyone then"? asked Amu showing of. "Well, since the clocks went an hour back yesterday, you wouldn't really expect them to be in school so early. Would you"?. ........................................................................ "NANI"!

Amu's Jaw dropped and became pale. "Amu-chan are you ok you look faint"! Amu was still seeing stars while she was being talked to. All that went around in Amu's head was `Yep, Every Year. Every single one, I forget yesterday's particular date. The date the clocks go back 1 hour!!!!!!!!` Amu eyes were swirling in circles. Her tummy began to rumble. No Breakfast, Jumping High into the sky, Running late to school, Making it on time.. and what's worse, I'm an hour early. "Fine, I'm just great" Amu answered her classmate 10 minutes later.


	3. Dream Day

After a small smirk, Amu's classmate left. "Huh, pretty dumb"? Amu chuckled to herself. As Amu began to remove her watch, she noticed that one of her black gems had fallen off. "Aww" Amu sighed, "That was my best one" Amu carefully held her watch and began to press the petite buttons. "1, 2, 3, 4," Amu's hand became sore after a while from continuously pressing small buttons. "Ah, it's done... No more mistakes now"! Cheered Amu. A few minutes after a small breeze passed by, it had such a wonderful smell. Amu sniffed the air, remembering that there was a breakfast cafe nearby.

Amu quickly thought out a plan in her head.... sooo, If I run to the cafe and make it in five minutes, then spend 15 minutes eating and then another five minutes back to school I should just be able to make it back.....haaaaaaa. Amu took a deep breath; she then lifted her arm to see her watch. "With twenty minutes spare. Amu shuffled in her pocket for change, she shoved all her loose coins in her old purse and began her stopwatch. 3...2...1....

And once again the Amazing Amu was of!!! Heh heh, Like the alliteration commented Amu murmured as she began to jog. 2 Minutes after a beginners run, Amu was back to her usual fast speed. As Amu ran down hills, she felt so light, just like she was flying. Amu suddenly stopped, she was breathing heavily. She was sure she had stopped, but it was like she was still running. Running, and running... Non stop!

"Ah, urgh... eto" Amu looked around her, her legs still running. There were lights everywhere, they seemed to move towards her. Bluring out her vision. Amu just managed to say "what is this" in and unsure and scared sort a confused voice..........................................


End file.
